1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a concrete wall forming system and insulated concrete walls formed using the wall forming system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete walls in building construction are most often produced by first setting up two parallel form walls and pouring concrete into the space between the forms. After the concrete hardens, the builder then removes the forms, leaving the cured concrete wall.
This prior art technique has drawbacks. Formation of the concrete walls is inefficient because of the time required to erect the forms, wait until the concrete cures, and take down the forms. This prior art technique, therefore, is an expensive, labor-intensive process.
Accordingly, techniques have developed for forming modular concrete walls, which use a foam insulating material. The modular form walls are set up parallel to each other and connecting components hold the two form walls in place relative to each other while concrete is poured there between. The form walls, however, remain in place after the concrete cures. That is, the form walls, which are constructed of foam insulating material, are a permanent part of the building after the concrete cures. The concrete walls made using this technique can be stacked on top of each other many stories high to form all of a building's walls. In addition to the efficiency gained by retaining the form walls as part of the permanent structure, the materials of the form walls often provide adequate insulation for the building.
Although the prior art includes many proposed variations to achieve improvements with this technique, drawbacks still exist for each design. The connecting components used in the prior art to hold the walls are constructed of (1) plastic foam, (2) high density plastic, or (3) a metal bridge, which is a non-structural support, i.e., once the concrete cures, the connecting components serve no function. Even so, these members provide thermal and sound insulation functions and have long been accepted by the building industry.
Thus, current insulated concrete form technology requires the use of small molded foam blocks normally 12 to 24 inches in height with a standard length of four feet. The large amount of horizontal and vertical joints that require bracing to correctly position the blocks during a concrete pour, restricts their use to shorter wall lengths and lower wall heights. Wall penetrations such as windows and doors require skillfully prepared and engineered forming to withstand the pressures exerted upon them during concrete placement. Plaster finishing crews have difficulty hanging drywall on such systems due to the problem of locating molded in furring strips. The metal or plastic furring strips in current designs are non-continuous in nature and are normally embedded within the foam faces. The characteristics present in current block forming systems require skilled labor, long lay-out times, engineered blocking and shoring and non-traditional finishing skills. This results in a more expensive wall that is not suitable for larger wall construction applications. The highly skilled labor force that is required to place, block, shore and apply finishes in a block system seriously restricts the use of such systems when compared to traditional concrete construction techniques.
One approach to solving the problem of straight and true walls on larger layouts has been to design larger blocks. Current existing manufacturing technology has limited this increase to 24 inches in height and eight feet in length. Other systems create hot wire cut opposing foamed plastic panels mechanically linked together in a secondary operation utilizing metal or plastic connectors. These panels are normally 48 inches in width and 8 feet in height and do not contain continuous furring strips.
However, none of the approaches described above adequately address the problems of form blowout at higher wall heights due to pressure exerted by the poured concrete, fast and easy construction with an unskilled labor force, and ease of finishing the walls with readily ascertainable attachment points.
Thus there is a need in the art for composite pre-formed building panels and insulated concrete forms with internal blocking and bracing elements that overcome the above-described problems.